Alli Bhandari
Allia "Alli" Bhandari is a fictional character on the television series Degrassi: The Next Generation, portrayed by Melinda Shankar. Season 8 Alli is introduced in the Season 8 premiere as Sav Bhandari's younger sister and is in the gifted program with Clare, Connor and KC. She is shown to be rebellious of her conservative upbringing. Every morning she changes into more fashionable clothes and lets her hair down, then changes back before returning home. Alli develops a crush on Johnny DiMarco. He is embarrassed for liking a "niner", but seems to be attracted to her confident and forward attitude. They start dating secretly, but he breaks up with Alli after she is instigated to reveal their relationship by Holly J. This infuriates Alli and results in her starting an "I Hate Holly J" group on the social networking site FaceRange. After 400 people join, the situation becomes serious and Alli is confronted by the police, and is suspended. Later in the season, Alli and Johnny reunite and eventually have sex because Alli feels pressure to do so. However, Johnny admits to having been a virgin as well, and they agree not to have sex again until they're ready. Season 9 Alli is jealous of the new girl Jenna when she finds a friend in Clare. She then trys to be friends with new girl Jenna because Jenna wanted to be friends with both of them from the start. In "Shoot to Thrill", Alli feels that she needs to "spice things up" in her relationship with Johnny. She enrolls in photography classes and takes rather intimate pictures of Johnny cuddling with a teddy bear. Chante says that she should show them publicly, and Alli agrees, knowing that Johnny didn't want them to be seen. Alli has sent naked pictures of herself to him, and he threatens to send them to Bruce. Alli, attempting to get the phone away from him, hits the "Send" button by accident, and Bruce receives the text directly in front of Simpson. Alli and Johnny break up, when Johnny wants to keep the naked picture as something to remember Alli by. In "You Be Illin", Alli is seen with Clare and Jenna breaking into Johnny's locker to get the pictures back. They don't get the pictures, but Alli finds a picture of her and Johnny together and she starts falling for him again. After a talk, Johnny eventually gives Alli the cellphone back with the photos. Alli gets her hopes up when he tells her he wants to talk in the music room after school. He tells her he found a genital wart and that she should get checked out also since they had sex. He admits that he lied to her and he didn't lose his virginity to Alli. Alli is shocked and asked who it was and he confesses to her he slept with more than one girl. Alli is seen accompanied by Jenna to the clinic and Alli tells her to promise not to tell Clare. Alli gets tested, it shows negative, and the health nurse recommends she get the HPV vaccine; surprisingly, Alli's parents approve of it. Alli decides she wants revenge on Johnny for lying to her. Jenna helps Alli plot revenge. They decide to put wires on Jenna and try to persuade him to tell her about his STD so they can broadcast to the school. Their plan fails and Johnny tells Jenna that Alli is the only girl he wants. In the end Alli tells him they are over. Johnny tells her she was the first girl he slept with that he actually liked. Relationships *Johnny DiMarco **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Lost in Love Pt. 2" ***Broke Up: "Heat of the Moment" ****Reason: Holly J discovers their relationship and Johnny doesn't want to be known as dating a niner. Holly J asks Johnny publicly if he is dating Alli and Johnny denies it. He then ends the relationship with Alli on the school steps because it was meant to be a secret. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Heart of Glass" ' ***Broke Up: '"Heart of Glass" ****Reason: Alli feels uncomfortable after sex with Johnny. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: "Heart of Glass" ***Broke Up: "Shoot to Thrill" ****Reason: Johnny sent naked pictures of Alli to Bruce. Category:Degrassi: TNG kids